Sense Deprivation
by Endless Dawn
Summary: Edward, Fang, and Nikias [from my story, Midnight] start a band! Will the three's music thrive? Or will it come to a screeching halt when a obsessive fangirl comes along?
1. Chapter 1

_Preview_

_Edward, Fang, and Nikias [from my story, Midnight start a band! Will the three's music thrive? Or will it come to a screeching halt when a obsessive fangirl comes along?_

**Author's Note**

**First, of all, I hope you are reading this - the author's note, that is. Why? Because most of the time, I have valuable information tucked away in these things. **

**Second, as some of you may already know, I take quite some time to update my stories… Believe me, though. I have been trying to fix this.**

**Third, I do not own any songs that are on this… UNLESS I SAY SO.**

**Fourth, and last, EndlessHope is writing a joint story with me!! I am not entirely sure what hers will be called, however. Mine will be in the band's POV; hers will be in the obsessive fangirl's. **

**And, without further ado, I now present to you the first chapter of "Sense Deprivation"!**

Sense Deprivation

Chapter 1

Fang came into the room, taking in its simplicity. Deciding it was adequate enough, he set out for them.

Looking at the cool skin, he became mesmerized with it. He glanced over his shoulder, just to make sure now one was watching him in this moment.

He sat down in the seat, still staring. He picked up the utensils beside and nervously hit the cymbal.

A high clattering arose, not at all like the sound he had imagined. He quickly tapped her finger over the brass, making it stop it vibrating. And with it, the sound. He looked around once more, to find that the same result as before: No one was there. So, he continued.

A half hour into his "practice," and he was finally getting the hand of the drum set. He was now producing somewhat complex rhythms, even if it was just for a little while. He was actually starting to enjoy this place.

He thought back to why he and the rest of the flock were even here.

The Voice, that annoying murmur in Max's mind, had told them that new batches of Erasers were just finished. They were exactly like the others…except that they were completely robot. And they had only one flaw: That they couldn't get wet. So, Max dragged them the flock there, to one of the rainiest places in the world: Forks, Washington.

Fang was put out of my reverie by a soft sound of laughing behind the band room door. I stopped my drumming to listen more closely.

He heard this conversation:

"Well, I'm glad you can come back anyway."

"As am I… Although, I have never been here before."

"Oh, the band room?"

"Yeah." The voices stopped outside and started to jiggle the doorknob. "So… what are we going to do in here, anyway?"

"I don't really mind…the girls have gone shopping, so I came here to practice my piano on a keyboard." He opened the door. "Do you play any-"

Fang was going to make a run for it, but he didn't want to make a commotion, as he ran _really_ fast. So, mid-way through the conversation, he started quietly drumming again.

The two that entered were both male, as Fang could tell from their voices. They were both tall, and both equally pale. The one on the left had on a tan pants, and a white sweater, topped off with a bronzeish colored hair. The other had hair of midnight black, and had on black jeans and a black jacket, open to reveal a red T-shirt underneath. A main thing Fang noticed was that they were both very pale. Could they be related?

"Oh, I'm sorry! Mrs. Hemmingway said no one was back here." The first one, the red/brown haired one said. "We were just going to practice."

Fang sighed. "I'm almost done."

"All right, then."

Fang got up, when he was stopped again, by the same one. "I don't believe I've seen you before. What's your name?"

"Uh…Nick." Fang replied, careful to abide my Max's rules about not giving too much information about you.

"I'm Edward, and this is my cousin…Nick."

"But you can call me Nikias." Nikias contradicted.

All of a sudden, a girl came into the room, running. She halted right in front of Edward and gasped. "Edward!"

He sighed. "Yes, Ariana?"

She giggled. "I told you to call me Ari, silly."

Fang's eyes widened.

"Are you about to practice, Edward?"

"Yes, I am. Now, if you don't mind-"

"Of course I'll stay to watch!" And she sat down in a chair, looking expectantly at Edward to start.

"She has a huge crush on me." Edward whispered to Fang. "You might as well stay, too." So, Fang sat down beside Ari.

Edward went over to electric keyboard, flipping it on and playing a scale. Nikias went to his side, before seeing a electric guitar.

"Hey! I used to play one of these!" He picked it up. "You think I've still got the-" He strummed it, "-touch?"

"I think you do, Nikias." Ari said, practically drooling.

"All right, then…" Edward replied. He started practicing with a song he knew.

"Oh, you know that song, too?!" He started playing the same song, only on the guitar he acquired.

Edward started to sing, Nikias softly repeating some lyrics.

What if I wanted to break  
Laugh it all off in your face  
What would you do?

Oh, oh [From Nikias  
What if I fell to the floor  
Couldn't take all this anymore  
What would you do, do, do?

Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you

What if I wanted to fight  
Beg for the rest of my life  
What would you do?  
You say you wanted more  
What are you waiting for?  
I'm not running from you

From you [Nikias, again

Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you  
Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you

I tried to be someone else  
But nothing seemed to change  
I know now, this is who I really am inside.  
Finally found myself  
Fighting for a chance.  
I know now, this is who I really am.

Ah, ah  
Oh, oh  
Ah, ah

Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you, you, you.  
Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you

Come break me down (bury me, bury me)  
Break me down (bury me, bury me)  
Break me down (bury me, bury me)

You say you wanted more [Nikias  
What if I wanted to break...?  
What are you waiting for[Nikias  
Bury me, bury me

I'm not running from you [Nikias  
What if I  
What if I  
What if I  
What if I  
Bury me, bury me

Nikias strummed the last chord as Edward's voice faded away. Ari stood up and cheered, as Fang quietly clapped.

_That was pretty good, actually… they're only missing one thing… _he thought. _A drummer_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nikias's POV

I smiled as the light turned on from the other side of the room. I turned to the sound of Mrs. Hemmingway's voice.

"Oh my dears! That was amazing. You simply must perform for us sometime! I know! You guys can perform during the next school assembly! Oh it would be perfect, don't you think? I know it will be it will be just…. Ah!"

I glanced at Edward, startled at our eccentric band teacher. _Is she for real?_ I thought. I gave him a knowing stare, then turned back to Mrs, Hemmingway. Edward gave her an apologetic smile.

"I am sorry Ms. Hemmingway, but that will not be possible. We do not yet have a drummer but if we find one, we will be sure to tell you." _That's_ the best his mind could come up with!? When there was a drummer _in the room_?

As if Mrs. Hemmingway could read minds now, she said, "But there is a wonderful drummer right in this very room," I widened my eyes, as if I thought she was referring to herself. "And no, I don't mean myself." Really, lady. I then remembered I had to keep up the façade, so I looked at Ari, as if she could drum. She shook her head.

Sighing inwardly, I turned towards Nick, who had been discreetly trying to slip out of the room. He stopped moving and glanced unemotionally at each of us then shrugged and slipped out of the room and into the hall.

"He must be a little shy," said Ms. Hemmingway. Turning back to us, she said, "Well, come to my class during 3rd period tomorrow to see his skills. You could make a wonderful band you know. I have your show set up for the assembly a week from now. Oh, this will be great! Good luck and practice as often as you like!"

Mrs. Hemmingway left the room, leaving us alone with Ari. I stared at Edward, confused. "Uhh…what just happened?" I asked. Edward glanced up at Ari, so I assumed she thinking some…not so pleasant thoughts about one of us. I sensed amusement from him.

"I believe we just became a band whose job it is to get Nick to be our drummer," he said.

"That's what I thought!" I replied, catching on to Edward.

"Uhh… I think it is time that I go," Ari said and walked out of the room.

Our laughter broke out.

After the laughing subsided, Edward said, "We really should catch up with Fang and tell him what's going on."

"Fang?"

"His real name's Fang."

After a quick jog later, we found Fang/Nick waiting outside, muttering something about killing someone named Max for being late.

"Hey… need a ride?"

He sighed, but replied, "Yeah…yeah, I do."

"All right, then."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, people of the Insanity. Why are you Insane? Because you actually read this! After so many days - no, _months_ without update. You must truly be Insane.**

Chapter 3

Edward's POV

The next day, and all was as it should be. But I couldn't erase the music pumping the recesses of my mind; this band/Fang (he as well ought to give up the pretense of Nick)/drumming thing was bothering me clearly too much then it should. Arianna obviously didn't help either, but she has been quiet lately… Was she planning something? I would have to search her to find out.

I was waiting for school to start with Bella. Alice and Jasper had gone hunting, and Rosalie and Emmett were planning some extravagant wedding…again. Bella and I were discussing Mrs. Hemmingway's suggestion when Nikias appeared.

"Hello, Nikias." Bella greeted pleasantly.

"Hello, Bella." He smiled, and then started right in with what he came to us for. "Edward, are you planning on listening to Fang in 3rd period?"

I honestly hadn't thought about it, which I told him. "But now that you mention it, I just may."

He nodded. "I'll meet you there." Nikias strode towards the door of the school, where Dawn was waiting.

I smiled slightly to Bella, and I saw her lips turned up, also. Nikias' abruptness and alternating from the extreme formal and extreme modern way of speech was something that took time to get used to.

My first two classes held no excitement for me, as I had covered the material multiple times. I was looking forward to 3rd period. I told Bella that she should continue her normal day, so as not to get her in trouble. She, surprisingly, agreed to not come with me.

The bell rang for third period, and I rushed to the top floor, to the band room. I was almost there until I got stopped by a teacher, saying that I shouldn't run in the halls. I quickly nodded my acknowledgement and slowed my pace.

Fang was already in the room, practicing. Mrs. Hemmingway was looking on approvingly. Nikias and I stood, hovering in the doorway and listened.

It was quite good - great, actually. He had said that he didn't listen to much music when we talked to him in the car last night; could he really have gotten so good over a night's practice? The CD I complied and gave to him had 'The Kill' on it, but could that really have given him enough help to master the song?

Fang finished, looking a slight embarrassed. Why? I heard an "Oh, my…" coming from my side. Ari. I hadn't even realized that she was there. I quickly put my hand over her mouth, by sheer habit. I knew that Fang had heard her, though, her thoughts said as much.

He looked to us, his mind's voice frazzled, as everyone's was when surprised. He face didn't show any of that, though, nor anger. Was that relief? I probed his thoughts. _Oh, it's Edward and Nikias. So long as it's not Ari. _His eyes flicked ever so slightly towards Arianna on my left. _The other Ari, anyway. _Who was this other Ari?

Fang got up from the drummer's seat and crossed the room to the teacher. His mind echoed his voice as he whispered something to her, and then left.

Ari faced me and asked, "Did you hear what he said?"

I nodded and replied, "He told her that he had to leave and find his sister Max to remind her of her appointment." His mind said otherwise, though, and I saw no sense in hiding that fact. Ari shrugged.

I stage-whispered to Nikias, ever so quietly, "Let's go," Ari couldn't have possibly heard me. We both took our leave out the door, Ari soon on our heels.

She ran off. Nikias was confused by the turn of events, but didn't dare question. We headed towards the door on our left - towards the roof.

A little ways north, and we were in perfect viewing distance of Fang and another girl. We could see Ari's somewhat crude hiding behind a trash can, trying to hear what Max 'appointment' actually was.

"Hello," he quietly said, after staying so still for a minute. I'm surprised anyone else besides a vampire could stay that unmoving… But I didn't believe he was normal. No, I was almost certain he wasn't.

Max quickly turned and her body automatically, instinctively went to a fighting position. How odd. "Don't do that!" She whispered. Why were they whispering? Did they honestly think someone was going to hear, much less care, about what they were saying? Besides Nikias and myself, I suppose. Ari seemed as if she was about to faint. Make that three people.

"That's the welcome I get for coming to remind you of your 'appointment,' Max?" Fang said, sarcastically.

She smiled. "So, did you find out any more about being in the band?" He shook his head.

Another figure appeared, walking straight by Ari. _Iggy, _Max's mind recognized as Fang said, still so quiet, "Hey, Iggs." Iggy's ignorance of Ari and his blank stare in his eyes made me presume he was blind. He was doing remarkably well for someone who just moved here and couldn't see. Did he have someone to help him?

The three siblings - they really didn't look at all alike, but how they treated each other… They could be none other than related - started to discuss much faster now, no exact conversation taking place. I caught Max asking, "Has anything weird happened? Anything out of place?" Then later, asking, "Seen any erasers?"

Erasers? I probed into their minds more to find out. Max's was blocked, surprisingly so for someone that couldn't have practice… Fang's was also, but in a more, gentle and quiet way, whereas Max's block was forced. Iggy's mind it was.

I saw Max and Fang in his mind, as well as what looked like a dog. A fight sequence was occurring, but he cut it off too short for me to see all of it. But he was that one-hundredth of a second too late. I got a name.

Eraser.

What were these dog like things? They reminded me of the Quiletes, but they obviously weren't of the same. The Quiletes were placid, compared to these Erasers' style of fighting. And their eyes! How can so much hate be in a dog's eyes?

"I am so, so, _so_ sorry, Nick!" She grabbed his arm quite roughly. "I cannot tell you how sorry I am; please forgive me?"

The siblings' thoughts were scattered, as Ari had confused them so much. Max must have enjoyed this slightly, though; she was trying to keep from smiling. There was still a worry in her, however…

"What?" Fang said. Natural response. Very ineloquent, but still natural.

"I'm sorry for sneaking in to see your drumming. I really am. Please don't hate me." Ari continued the façade as well as she could, which was better than I believed, for her. Fang was speechless.

"I am so sorry. I know you can't forgive me. I'll just go now. I understand." Her eyes started to well as she reached the climax of her show. I stole a glance at Nikias. He was clearly shaken at the turn of events.

Ari started to walk away. "Uh…I don't hate you…?" More ineloquence. Ah, well.

As quick as the tears came on, they stopped. She whirled and hugged Fang. I could see Max quite perturbed at this, through her thoughts, but she and Iggy were laughing on the outside.

"Oh! I am so glad you don't hate me! I really am sorry." Max and Iggy were laughing, while Fang stood by, totally inept to saying anything. I scolded myself when I heard a chuckle escape my lips. Nikias was long gone to a laughing fit, though.

Ari abruptly let go of Fang, and rushed out of the room. I heard her mind dangerously at work at a plan. No doubt that I would have to try to stop it.

The bell rang for the next period, which so happened to be my lunch. Nikias and I exited off the roof through the door, and parted ways. Bella was waiting for me at our usual lunch table, a gleam of menace in her eye for leaving her. Not that I could blame her. But, oh how she looked when she was angry!

I saw Max, Fang, and Iggy sit beside Ari. "Hello, my name is Max. We weren't introduced properly earlier." I could see a glint of amusement in her eyes. "This is Jeff and you obviously know Nick." Ari smiled warmly at them. Jeff? Nick? They were both going by codenames of sorts; did they not want people to know their true, outrageous names?

The lunch passed by quickly, as I tried my best to cut out what the four were saying at the other side of the lunch room. Bella helped tremendously, but she needed to leave early to talk to a teacher. The last five minutes of lunch, I sat at the table alone and silent, with nothing to keep me from hearing their conversation.

Max asked, "Do you want to come with me to the practice?" Ari hugged her, thanked her, and said she would love to all in less than five seconds. Remembering her 'manners,' - more like façade - she quietly asked Fang if he minded. He didn't object.

Ari was going to our practices for this band I didn't even want to be a part of. I would have to put a stop to this.


End file.
